


Taking the Cake

by RandomJaz



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never went as far to assume Fritz's behavior was romantically fueled, so I denied Raeger's insinuation. I didn't like Fritz like that... because someone else caught my attention. *Story has been edited, see author's note on chapter 1*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, this story was originally a smutty one shot but after going over it I came to the conclusion that it was rushed and not what I wanted for the plot. So this time around it's going to be an actual story (With smut later :P). Anyways, thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

xxxx

It started with a cake.

The cake Raeger was helping me make was for Fritz. The friendly farm boy had been kind enough to show me around when I first came to town, and was even nicer for dropping in all the time to see me. In no time at all, he was my closest friend. Something I never thought any conflict would come from.

But I was wrong...

I just wanted to do something nice for him but nothing too over the top or suggestive in fear of sending the wrong message...or rather the a mixed message. My sexual preference for men had the potential to hinder the innocence of a kind gesture and have it looked at in a rather different light. So ideas for gifts sorted through, I decided on making a cake...except I wasn't the best cook.

I asked another friend for help. The local chef himself, Raeger. Now him and I weren't quite as close as Fritz and I had grown to be but the brunette was someone I did my best to spend lots of time with whenever I could. He was almost always working ...which made things difficult. His work aside, the the chef was all for giving me a a hand, offering to come over and help me in my own kitchen like the reasonably good friend he'd grown to be over the past season. All should have gone well.

We moved around my kitchen that evening, making the cake. As time passed in my kitchen though, he questioned what the occasion for a cake was, and I didn't see the point of lying. So with my back turned to Raeger as he opened the oven, I placed a bag of sugar back in the cabinet.

"Oh no occasion" I told him honestly, leaning up on my toes to reach the shelf. "It's for Fritz."

Fritz's name came from my mouth and the happy, care free energy was gradually lost. I didn't understand why at the time, but Raeger's bristle at Fritz's name was not quite as subte as he'd hoped it'd been. In hindsight, it was pretty obvious. As I shut the cabinet, I came back to stand flat on the soles of my feet and turned to Raeger.

The cake pan was placed in the oven as he prodded me about my 'interest' in Fritz. The farm boy was cute and he was certainly friendly, but he hardly pushed the potential of my platonic interest in him. And even if he had, I didn't understand why Raeger harped on it. I never thought Fritz meant anything other than being nice when he dropped in so constantly, Raeger knew more than me though apparently.

"You know Fritz likes you, right?"

He brought it up suddenly as he shut the oven, bluntly tossing out the information as if it would offend me. My brain buzzed with the alledged insight to Fritz. I never went as far to assume Fritz's behavior was romantically fueled, so I denied Raeger's insinuation relexively. Fritz was my best friend, I didn't like him. Not like that. Someone else caught my attention.

And he was right there in the kitchen with me.

I liked Raeger, I really did. He was tall and extraordinarily good looking. Despite having a rather pretty boy face he was not build like the ordinary pretty boy. He was build like a man, all six feet and two hundred pounds of him. And that strapping man was showing just the faintest bit of hostility, speaking of Fritz's not so platonic interest in me.

Raeger was ripped to put it simply, it was almost embarrassing. I worked a farm and had yet to acquire a physique anywhere comparable to him. He was a cook, a damn sexy cook...and he had biceps large enough to toss me clean through a wall if he wanted to. A massive man whom could easily have any woman he wanted. I briefly wondered what that meant was in store for me if he found out about my crush on him.

Fritz's alleged crush on me was still the focus of his attention. He pushed it further, the issue of Fritz. He was fixated on it even going as far to ask me if I'd be interested in Fritz if he confessed to me. I laughed it off, feeling tense as the secret object of my affection, whom I began wondering was homophobic, interrogated me about another man. I didn't want to talk about it, worried I'd slip any say something I really shouldn't and possibly get my ass kicked.

I knew all too well the dangers of small towns and promptly decided to keep my mouth shut for my own safety. I was trying to close up the bag of flour on the counter, ignoring Raeger's prodding as I fumbled. To my luck the bag was taken from my hands by Raeger as he stpped in to help, effectively startling me in the process.

Coming in from behind me, his height towered over me. I held my breath, feeling as he came in closer. His large hands brushed mine aside as he took the bag of flour from me relieving me of my struggle to close it. My jaw was tense, my shoulders scrunched as he stayed right behind me.

"I'm serious" he pressed, creasing the folds of the flour sack. "Do you like him back Johnny?"

All for honesty being the best policy, I had no issue with answering his question...but his interest in the matter now terrified me. Turning around to take the flour back, his blue eyes were watching me far more attentively than usual. I answered him without having a clue to why he was actually so invested in my answer. I never knew Raeger to be the busy body type. At the time, I didn't know him to well at all...just those striking muscles and blue eyes of his. And that dazzling, bright white smile.

It scared me to think he may possibly even be a gossiper. He was so polite, he didn't seem the type for a gossiper. But he was huge and that left me with a far greater fear. What was that friendly man capable of? I didn't know as much about him as I wanted to but he was dead set on finding out about me.

"I don't like him...I don't like him like that at all." I told him, putting the flour back on the counter near me for a moment to hide my face. " I just wanted to do something for him... he's been very kind to me. You know, er... just like you have."

Raeger didn't care for my answer how I'd hoped he would. I wanted him to accept my answer and drop the topic but I managed to make it worse.

" Everyone is nice to you, Mr. Popular. Everyone in town likes you. Maybe not everyone likes you like Fritz but you're popular here, nowadays."

Raeger said it so...straightforwardly. His usually friendly gentle voice laced with an edge. It was almost like he cut himself off, like he was going to comment further. His remark struck me as exaggeratory though, because I didn't consider myself to be the socialite he insinuated I was. I was new in town and doing my best to get along with everyone.

Some more than others. Which I quickly began second guessing myself for.

"I'm not that popular, Raeger..."

"You're far more popular than you realize." he argued. "...with some more than others. Much more, actually. "

Wiping his finger through some flour on the counter top Raeger looked at it before rubbing it off with his thumb. I could feel my pulse in my throat.

" You're a just little oblivious. I mean that in the nicest way possible too." he assured me. "Being naïve is nice."

"That doesn't sound very nice..." I argued meekly.

"Well I think it's charming. "

A small smile suddenly grazed his lips and it made my heart flutter. Without thinking, words left my mouth. My eyes widened hopefully, my wishful thinking surfacing against my logic.

"Charming?"

"Sure." he answered, watching me for a reaction now. "Some find that sort of thing cute, you know."

Raeger looked me over briefly and chuckled as I blinked at him confused, nearly feeling my cheeks warm as my blood ran cold everywhere else. Had he been setting me up for a reveal then I'd be screwed. He then undid the apron he had on himself. Hanging it on a cabinet knob before holding his hand out for mine.

I undid my apron since we were done baking and gave it to him to hang up with his, noting how the subject just slipped on by without further discussion. Raeger suggested we get cleaning. The kitchen wasn't very messy, just a little flour here and there that needed to be wiped away or swept up. And some eggs that were left on the counter that needed to be put away.

The cooking utensils were already in the sink soaking and a bowl of frosting Raeger whipped up was waiting in a mixing bowl, set aside for when the cake was taken from the oven and cooled. I was thankful for the lack of true mess because for once, I wanted to get away from Raeger. I wasn't sure what was going on but I felt like the walls were closing in on me I was so nervous.

" I should start cleaning up now so I don't leave it for the last minute later on" I changed the subject, feeling myself getting warm from Raeger's little remark along with my anxieties. "You can sit down or something, I got it."

I was hoping he'd step out of the kitchen so I could get some space and gather my thoughts. But just my luck Raeger proved himself to be a helpful person yet again.

" What am I going to sit down for? I'll help you."

"You've already done enough, I can't ask you to clean this up."

"I work in a restaurant, this is nothing"

I went to look for a broom to sweep up the flour Raeger was wiping off the counter and on to the floor. I came back as he patted the white powder from his hands. As I began sweeping the mess up in to a pile, Raeger stared at me, but I didn't notice until I looked up at him with the intention of asking for the dust pan.

"Raeger?"

My voice was for certain much more insecure than I intended it to be, feeling like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to see. Putting pieces together of a picture that maybe he'd caught a glimpse off when I let my guard down at some point.

"Yes, Johnny?" He responded so smoothly, not missing a beat. "What is it?

It was hard not to blush as he looked at me. If I turned pink before his eyes my secret would be exposed for sure. I worried it for a moment then realized I still needed to reply. Not wanting to look like an idiot by not talking after calling his name, I shook off the bashful feeling and cleared my throat.

"You look kind of spacey...you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, just lost in thought."

His blue eyes were fixed on me, attention undeviating.

"... Mind if I ask you another question though, Johnny?"

I don't think I'd ever played off being terrified as well as I did just then.

" Not at all..."

Raeger ran his tongue over the front of his teeth inside his mouth, tilting his head side to side as he deliberated how to execute his question. His Adam's apple stuck out from his throat, bobbing as he swallowed. One arched brow raised, tongue roaming the hollow of one sculpted cheek as he mulled over his words.

He didn't ask what he had planned to, instead he reached his hand down to me to help me stand up. I took it reflexively, forgetting I still needed to sweep up the mess on the floor in to a dust pan. Raeger pulled me up and as I situated myself to stand up straight, then he invaded my personal space by slowly backing me up in to the counter.

I didn't know what he was doing. I was cornered and I feared the worst. He bent down to my height, face right before mine. He smelled like the frosting he carefully taste tested for the cake. The frosting he ever so carefully prepared...before knowing it was for Fritz.

"So...do you usually give sweets away to guys?" He pryed slowly, keeping my gaze on him. "It's pretty suggestive."

"F-Fritz is just a friend!" I insisted.

"Is he really?"

His face closed in further and I stared back at him, doing my best to maintain my composure. If I was about to get my ass beat I was going to do it with dignity. I nodded o answer him and Raeger's expression was stoic for a moment. I assumed he felt I was lying, expecting to get hit. But to my relief and complete surprise, Raeger shut his eyes and closed the space between us. His lips barely touched mine.

I wasn't ready for it, even as I finally saw it coming. The gleam in his eye before he kissed me. I didn't oppose it. My eyes fluttered shut as I began leaning in to him, all the tension I my body giving out at once. Practically felt twenty pounds slip off my shoulders. It never passed my mind to ask questions and I kissed him back. Ready to deepen it, I opened my mouth at the seams but Raeger pulled away.

" When were you planning on saying something?"

"I wasn't …"

Raeger nodded, not asking me why. He probably knew the answer, my fear of outing myself in my new residence. My fear of being cast out or judged and my fear of losing those around me. What were the odds of other gay men in such an old fashioned community? It would've be almost impossible to know at the time I came along.

Thinking about it, Raeger seemed to know about Fritz...which struck me as strange. Had the farm boy outed himself? At the time I could only wonder. Did anyone know about Raeger?

"I...don't know how things go around these parts." I explained to him, opening up just enough knowing I was safe. " I didn't want to ruin my chance at a new start. Spring was pretty promising, hoping to stay here... "

It was much easier to look at him now, my face no longer prickling with heat in fear that I'd stare at him too openly and get hit.

" I didn't even know about Fritz...or you. I wish I did, things would have been so much easier. " I confessed to him. " Not that I blame you or anything. I just couldn't tell at all."

"We don't go around advertising it, I understand."

I hoped Raeger would go on and explain but he didn't. It was my turn to pry.

"Can I ask you something back?" Him knowing about Fritz really perplexed me, I never suspected a thing. "How did you find out about Fritz?"

He didn't like that question, it was written all over his face. He tried keeping his lovely smile, but the corners of his mouth turned down moderately. His eyes flashed with bother and I stressed that I maybe I stepped in to something that went beyond just a casual bit of information. Raeger confirmed my worry when he chose not to give me an explanation to my question.

"Some things are better left unsaid"

I didn't like the way he answered me, trying to move the topic along. I wanted to ask him about it but his lips on mine again were a sufficient way of going about changing the topic. He kissed me softly once more, pressing his body in to mine very carefully. The edge of the counter was not the most comfortable surface to have pressing in to my lower back in to and I pushed back against Raeger to adjust. The issue could wait.

The fluffy white flour on the floor left a powdery and slick surface under my right foot and it made me stumble as I lost my footing stepping back. I caught myself with both hands on the counter behind me and my lower back hit the low edge I had been trying to move away from to begin with. Of course I squawked in pain, scrunching my face from the dull pain growing sharper where my flesh was bumped. I wouldn't have been as embarrassed if it hadn't been for my left hand knocking down the flour in the process of it all.

" Well that was cute" I said it jokingly, trying to alleviate how dumb I felt for the little accident. "Now I have to sweep again..."

Flour fell to the floor like a mist of dusty fog, some of the white powder still in the air by our legs. It covered the dress pants Raeger was wearing as well as my own and I felt horrible for making a mess out of his clothing. I rubbed at the sore spot on my back, face hot and red. Raeger laughed at my mishap and layered his hand over the one I had on my back without giving any concern to the white splotches on his pantlegs.

"It was cute. Does it hurt bad?" He questioned me, moving his hand to slide under mine over the spot that hurt. "I bump and knick myself at work, let me see"

"I'm sure I'm fine-"

"Just let me see."

He turned me around and lifted the hem of my loose fitting button shirt to inspect the damage. He rubbed his fingers over the area, telling me my skin was fine for now. Still rubbing it softly he assured me I'd be perfectly fine, with nothing but maybe a bruise later. I knew I'd bruise because when his finger pressed down in a specific spot it was extremely tender.

"Mmph!" I grunted as he poked it, inspecting the general area. " I'm going to feel that tomorrow, I just know it. "

"So it hurts mostly here?" he poked it again, harder.

"YEAH"

"Be glad you didn't actually fall, years back my late grandfather slipped and brought down a whole shelf on the way down."

He began massaging my lower back, rubbing firmly to ease the discomfort. His hands felt great but another man's hands on me didn't feel as innocent as it should have within the current context. I liked him touching me but his skin directly on mine was alot to take in, even if it was a friendly touch. He kissed me moments ago but I didn't particularly want to go over board and get aroused. Raeger was playing with fire and I was the one who'd get burned.

" It'll be fine, you work on a ranch. I'm sure you'll have worse." He promised me, crouching on one knee now while rubbing the area harder. " You're short but I bet you're nice and sturdy."

"Well yeah, I guess..." I mumbled, wincing as he kept pressure to where a bruise would eventually surface. "Still hurts though."

"Should I kiss it better?"

I could've sworn I imagined him saying it. I paused, debating whether to ask him to repeat himself. I took too long because I felt his lips touch me. They kissed the dip of my spine.

And that's how m troubles truly began, not that I had yet to realize what would be in store for me.

Raeger's hot breath billowed from the narrow parting of his lips and I quivered once it hit me. I could feel him smirking in to me and I knew things were going to take a very, intense turn. As I was still positioned over the counter, he used both his hands to pull my shirt up and nuzzled the skin he exposed.

"You made quite the mess out of me by the way..."

"Sorry about the flour-"

"Oh that's not what I'm talking about."

He stood back up and I felt very small all of a sudden as his voice came from above my head. He bent his neck down and kissed the side of my face from behind, hands wrapping around me to play with the split hem of the front of my buttoned shirt. His cheek came from behind to rest on mine and I could feel the faintest trace of stubble on that smooth face of his. He must have done well to shave because i never would have known he had facial hair.

" But...our clothes are covered in flour." he continued, circling a button with his thumb. "Nice going Johnny"

"It was your fault! You-"

"I what?"

It wasn't a challenge, he knew what I was going to say. I didn't realize in the moment but he wanted me to say it. And I did. I fell for his little trap.

"You kissed me!" I spat it out defensively, trying to turn my head back to look at him.

" And you loved it. So come here."

This time when he kissed me it was rougher but I didn't see that coming. His mouth sucked on mine and he pushed open my lips with his tongue, my face craned over my shoulder for him. I should have had more sense and pulled away from him, stop him from taking it so far so soon. But I didn't want to, I really wanted him. I had nothing to base it on but my blazing crush, but I really wanted him.

I kissed him from over my shoulder but Raeger broke off the kiss to turned me around and hoist me up on to the counter. He set me down, the boost leaving me eye level with him. He kissed me again and I returned it full heartedly..until I felt his fingers exploring the trail of buttons of my shirt. I ignored it, keeping my cool. But as he trailed up past my stomach again and one button was traced, I lost my nerve.

He was tempted to undress me and that was taking it too far. He wanted to try, the reality hit me. Mid make out, I pulled away when his fingertips began slipping the top button of my shirt from it's clasp. Raeger was disappointed but let me end the kiss, relocating his own hands back down to my waist, abandoning the buttons.

"Too much?"

"A little...yeah."

"No worries."

With a finger trailing up my neck, Raeger stopped it beneath my chin. His blue eyes narrowed at me and my mouth went dry.

"There's always another time, right?"

His smolder almost led me to answer 'yes'. I unconsciously almost nodded my head when a rapping at the door caught us both by surprise.

"Johnnyyy~"

Because I was too trusting, I left my door unlocked. In came Fritz. He quickly took in the scene before him. I waited for him to comment about the suggestive position I was in with Raeger, but he stood there stunned.

"What are you...?"

Raeger, bluntly a ever, began to spit out an explanation.

"We were making ou-"

"MAKING A CAKE!" I interjected, smiling nervously.

Fritz looked around at the mess.

"The flour goes in the cake Johnny...not everywhere else."

Raeger scoffed.

"Thank you, the ever insightful Chef Fritz..."

"Raeger you know I'm not a chef. I don't even have a kitchen, man."

"Nevermind..."

The sarcasm flew over Fritz's head completely and I laughed a bit. Raeger wasn't amused. I cleared my throat, trying tofigure out how to casually slip myself past Raeger off the counter. He had me trapped between his arms and torso. Putting my hands on his chest, I awkwardly pressed as a signal to let me down.

Raeger stared at me before stepping back. He tried holding me down but I hopped off the counter. Being there was still flour on the floor, I slipped when landing. I fell right on my ass, hitting the floor with a hard thump. Fritz laughed and Raeger looked down at me, blinking.

"You really are a clumsy one, huh?"

"As of today..."

Fritz came over, still snickering and helped me up without asking if I needed it. I regained my balance and he held me, the soles of my shoes useless to the powder covering the floor. I zipped out of Fritz's arms however when a hand came down across the seat of my pants. I looked to Raeger, expecting an explanation.

"You have flour all over your ass" he told me, shrugging. "Only way to get it off."

"There's still lot's there..." Fritz commented.

"Well he moved."

After stepping away to get the broom, I swept the floor up again and being Fritz had been over my house before, he went and got me the dust pan. Raeger picked up the bag of flour and binned it, the contents nearly gone being most of it was on the floor and us. Once getting up off the ground, Fritz noticed the unfrosted cake on the counter.

"So why are you making a cake anyways? Is it someone's birthday? I can't remember anyone's birthday being today..."

"Oh, um..."

I caught a look from Raeger, a disapproving look. Instinctively I knew to lie if I wanted to wipe that growing scowl off his face.

"I was, having a sweet tooth kind of day is all. Raeger taught me how to bake...we had a nice time."

"That's cool."

It turned out Fritz had originally dropped in to ask if I was participating in the fishing tournament the next day. I was, and with the answer Fritz smiled. He was excited and went off to report back to Veronica at the guild. The kitchen was now clean, but my clothes were still a mess.

"I need to shower and change" I told Raeger, eyes set on the bathroom. "Are you going to stick around or are you heading home?"

"I'll head home. I'll see you tomorrow though."

Raeger left too and although everything was essentially fine, something was brewing. But having not a clue, I went and showered. When I came out and changed in to fresh pajamas, I spotted the cake still in the kitchen. On the counter it sat, unfrosted.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sunny the day of the fishing tournament. I'd woken early, happy to see the sun shining through the edges of my house curtains. A sliver of light came in, along with the passing breeze from outside of my window which was open just enough that air could circulate. Getting up from bed, I walked across the floor of my tiny house and went to the bathroom. A bit drowsy I brushed my teeth to start my day.

In the mirror mounted over the sink I could see my reflection, a messy version of myself staring back me. My hair was mussed from sleeping and my pajama consisted of just my underwear being it'd been warm the night prior. Summer was just beginning but the heat had kicked in, not shy about giving the warm and pleasant Spring weather the boot.

"Ugh." I grunted with the toothbrush in my mouth, disgruntled at my horrible bedhead.

Using my fingers I did my best to comb down the wispy bits of blonde hair sticking up from my head in messy tufts. After spitting in the sink I rinsed my mouth and plucked the comb I had out of the medicine cabinet. It wasn't easy, but I managed to fight some my bedhead away. Parts of my hair were still rumbled and being stubborn. Leaving it for the time being to go back to, I left the bathroom to start gathering my stuff for the day.

Grabbing my work clothes I draped them over one of the chairs at the table then hoisted my rucksack off the ground. I placed it on the table top and packed away some stuff I'd need as well as a few snacks. Giving the rucksack a second look over, I went over to my tool box and pulled out what I'd need.

Back and forth across the house I went, making sure everything I needed was in place and ready for me. It wasn't until I went to the kitchen for breakfast that I realized the cake was still on the counter. I looked at the unfrosted baked treat and grabbed the glass top for it, covering it so it would stay fresh. At some point I'd have to frost it with the frosting Raeger had made, the batch he'd put away without me noticing the day before.

"So much for this..."

Sliding the cake away I reached up in to the cabinets for a plate and set it down. Checking the clock I saw it was just quarter past six in the morning and I reminded myself the tournament began at seven and wouldn't end until ten. With that in mind I began planning my day around the tournament, planning to bring my packed rucksack with me so I could get straight to the fields afterwards.

The stovetop was turned on as I left a skillet to heat up. I got some eggs from the fridge and set them aside to also grab the loaf of bread I had. As I shut the fridge and prepared to open the plastic bag for the bread, I was surprised by the sound of a knock coming from my front door. Being I really was too trusting, my early morning visitor came in without waiting for me to open the door since I had left it unlocked.

I expected it to be Fritz but it wound up being Raeger. Dressed and ready for the day in his usual work attire, just minus the red apron and brown vest since he had the day off.. Black slacks and a white button up collared shirt, he stood in the door way, hand on the knob as he let himself in.

"Hey Johnny." He greeted me before pausing for a moment. "...Well, well. Good morning to you."

Raeger's eyes twinkled and his voice was oddly pleased. I looked back at him completely confused for a second. He shut the door behind himself and he leaned back against the wooden frame, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. A smirk dawned his lips and he raised a finger to point in the direction of the table.

"That what you're wearing today?"

I followed the direction he was pointing in and saw my work clothes still slung over the back of a chair. Looking down I was reminded that I was in just a pair of bright yellow bikini briefs. Super small ones at that. They were fitted and hugged both my ass and crotch snuggly, leaving little to the imagination. My face turned pink and Raeger's smirk grew to both an perverted and amused grin.

"Waking up early does pay off."

I awkwardly crossed my arms across my chest and coughed to clear my throat. Side stepping awkwardly I grabbed my clothes off the chair and shuffled to the bathroom.

"Excuse me..." I squeaked, shutting the door behind myself.

Raeger's chuckle was low and I could hear it through the door. I almost groaned to myself, resting my forehead on the door for a moment to breathe. That had happened. Slowly I pulled my work pants on and then my shirt. After slipping some socks on I sighed. Cheeks still warm I left the bathroom to face Raeger.

When I came back out Raeger wasn't standing there waiting how I expected him to. He was at the stove top cracking the two eggs I had set aside in to heated pan. The bag of bread was opened, two slices missing and in the toaster.

"How do you want your eggs, Sexy?"

I looked away embarrassedly as Raeger turned his head towards me. He smiled and I mumbled that I could cook my own breakfast. Raeger didn't accept that as an answer.

"Scrambled is fine..." I answered him. "Thank you."

Raeger took a wooden spoon and began mixing the eggs in the pan around, breaking up the yolks and stirring the mixture around as it cooked. I walked over to the kitchen, biting the inside of my cheek and standing near the plate I had near the toaster. I watched the appliance for a second not really knowing what to say.

"You can sit down, I'll bring it to you." Raeger assured me, looking over his shoulder at me.

"This is my house, not your restaurant. You really don't have to cook my breakfast."

"Well, I want to cook your breakfast. Go sit down."

Nodding once and looking down at the floor I walked back to the table. Pulling out the chair that originally had my clothes on it, I sat down. I tapped the old wooden surface gently with my fingers. The eggs sizzled as they cooked, a smell of toasted bread beginning to fill the air. Raeger put the eggs on the plate and then went to the fridge.

Looking inside, he grabbed the stick of butter in there taking it out. Making himself comfortable in my kitchen he rifled through a drawer for some utensils. It was quiet and I couldn't help but feel incredibly embarrassed still. The toaster popped and Raeger plucked the toasted bread from the appliance before promptly buttering it up. After pouring me a glass of juice he came over with my breakfast and placed it down in front of me.

"Here you go, eat up."

Taking a tiny sip of the juice I thanked him in a small voice. He took a seat across from me and leaned back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other casually. I brought the corner of one piece of toast to my mouth and bit gently, chewing without hurry.

"So um... what brings you here so early?" I asked him.

"Besides you in that little yellow underwear?"

I near choked on the food I had in my mouth, coughing briefly before calming. Raeger pushed my drink closer to me.

"Don't choke on me now. I'm just teasing." He explained but not without some afterthought to what he'd said. "However, I've just learned the perks of being a morning person."

"Maybe you should have knocked."

"Fritz marches in here all willy nilly."

I couldn't deny what Raeger had said and forked some egg in to my mouth. He'd been waiting for me to challenge his comment but nodded in satisfaction as I let him win that argument. Fritz did just let himself in when he wanted, as Raeger had seen for himself that I let him. That being the situation, I couldn't be upset with Raeger for doing the same. It'd been my fault for walking around half naked with my front door unlocked

"On a serious note, I just came to see if you were ready to head to the market plaza for the fishing tournament gathering. Figured we'd walk there together."

"Oh, sure. That's fine." I responded, nodding. "We can do that. You should have told me last night that that's what you wanted to do."

"I sort of decided on a whim."

Finishing my breakfast, I thanked Raeger again for making it. He graciously brushed off my thanks whilst insisting it was nothing. He would have gladly made me a better breakfast had I been at the restaurant he told me.

"As a matter of fact, I'll make you some brunch after the tournament." he informed me, making it clear it wasn't up for debate. "You'll need something better before you go to work."

"I usually do fine until lunch time with some snacks but okay..." I responded, thinking quickly over if stopping for brunch would interfere with my tasks for the day. "I'll clean this up before we go. Give me a minute."

Gathering everything I'd used to eat, I placed it in the sink along with the skillet. Raeger stayed back at the table as I cleaned everything up with my back to him. I called out asking him if he was participating in the festival and discovered he wasn't.

"I haven't really fished since I was kid."

"Why are you going if you don't fish, then?"

"Well you're going. Figured I'd go with you."

His answer was logical enough. It sounded a bit suggestive and the first thing that came to mind was our make out session the day prior. Raeger knew fully that I liked him and went far and beyond taking the news well. That left me with the curiosity of where exactly we were going with it. Not bringing it up, I quietly washed the dishes.

I rinsed the dishes and placed them on the drying rack, turning off the water. Wiping off my hands with a small towel, I jumped a bit when suddenly there was something tall and warm towering behind me. Reflexively I looked over my shoulder, ending up looking at the white fabric stretched tightly across Raeger's chest. My chin was tilted up and he kissed on the mouth.

"Just so we're clear about yesterday." He explained, looking down at me with sexily narrowed eyes. "Now let's get going."

Xxxxxx

The market plaza was busy and bustling with the entire town that had gathered for the event. Walking in at Raeger's side I had my fishing pole propped over my shoulder. Walking through the crowd to situate in a clear space out towards the edge of the plaza, I was suddenly ambushed as I made it to the clearing.

"Johnny!"

Fritz leaped on my back, holding on to me like koala. I stumbled but regained my footing quickly. Regaining my balance I chuckled and greeted Fritz, only my laugh was short lived when I saw the way Raeger's eyes were so intently glued to Fritz. Raeger looked to him them made eye contact with me, but said nothing about it. Instead he greeted Fritz with his usual way, regarding him s if he were an annoying little brother of sorts. A disgruntled air about him.

"Hey Raeger." Fritz greeted him back. "I don't suppose you'll be competing today?"

"You know me better than that."

Fritz nodded in understanding before breezing past the topic. Instead, he hugged me from around the neck and wrapped his leg around me tighter. He was excited to compete and couldn't wait for the competition to begin. According to Fritz, we were going to fish together. When it came time for that, Raeger was right there with us.

Fritz and I took the spot at the pier, Raeger standing by leaning on a tree somewhere behind us. Next to him was my rucksack. Like him there were a few other people who hung around to watch the competition around us up close. Others had chosen to stay in the plaza and rifle through stands and mingle.

"I got a bite!" I exclaimed, reeling in a small fish. "Aw, this one is little..."

"I'd still eat it."

I snorted at Fritz's simplicity. For a little while that's how it went, Fritz and I reeling in small fish. He didn't have a fancy rod, his was very basic being he only fished for dinner and not huge game. My rod had been upgraded a few times and should have been reeling in bigger fish. Brows scrunched, I scrutinized my fishing rod.

"I've done so much work to this thing and all I have are some little carp and rainbow trout to show for it." I mumbled, throwing the bobber back in to the water. "What the hell?"

"Well, we may not win but we'll have plenty to eat."

"Way to look at the bright side, Fritz."

Minutes passed and something snagged Fritz's line. He grinned wide, exclaiming it felt heavy. He got up and tugged on his line, reeling it in fast and hard. The tension was stiff along his fishing line and with a triumph yank he reeled in a mighty empty bottle.

I damn near laughed until I was red in the face.

"BAHAHAH!"

Falling on my side with tears in my eyes I laughed my ass off. Fritz was so crestfallen and sat down sadly, throwing the bobber back in the water as I could hardly contain myself. Behind us Raeger could be heard laughing too and Fritz stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're mean!"

"Not my fault you suck at this." Raeger shot back. "That's some good eatin' right there."

"Oh hardy har har."

I had to hold my sides as laughter made my stomach hurt. Taking deep breathes I composed myself and sat up, wiping a tear before resuming fishing. Around us we could hear other contestants hooting and hollering as they reeled in larger fish. I eyed my bobber determinedly. I didn't reel anything substantial in and I pouted at my bad luck. Time was running out.

"Today isn't our day, I guess." I said, looking over at our buckets of small fish. "We did pretty horrible in the size category. Size matters you know."

"Size does matter."

Fritz snorted and began snickering. I didn't understand why before my eyes widened. I shoved Fritz's shoulder, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be gross."

"Who says that's gross?"

From behind us, Raeger had spoken up. He waited for a response, a teasing look on his face. Fritz jumped right in and sided with Raeger. I shook my head and let it go. Veronica announced we had two minutes left before the contestants would have their bounty inspected. I shrugged in defeat accepting my bounty had been a bust.

"All I got were a bunch of ugly carp. Oh well."

Another tug on my line and I regarded it indifferently. Figuring I'd wrap it up after reeling it in, I stood up. As I stood I lost my balance and flailed before falling in the water with a big splash. My rod slipped from my grip and fell in the water with me. I surfaced again and Fritz was besides himself cracking up. Raeger called out to make sure I was okay and I said I was fine.

Seeing my rod I grabbed it and pulled up the line to discover a fish was still attached to it. Turned out it was a goldfish, just a tiny goldfish fit for a bowl. I looked it over and smiled despite my clothes being soaked through.

"Aw, hey there little guy." I greeted him. "Hold on."

I waded over to the pier and grabbed the empty bottle Fritz had caught. Filling it with water I unhooked the fish from my line and then dropped him in the wide bottle. The fish swam around and I set the bottle down. The whistle then blew loudly, signaling to everyone competing that time was up.

I climbed back on to the pier, my clothes soaked. They dripped heavily and I lifted an arm to watch as water poured from the fabric of my shirt. There was nothing I could do so I let it go without sulking. The judges came over to inspect Fritz and I's catch, looking over the buckets of small carp and rainbow trout. They were counted and the bounty was weighed.

"Nothing too special here." One noted. "… What's this?"

"Huh?"

The judge pointed to the bottle with my goldfish. I picked it up and showed it to her, Fritz explaining I had caught it. The woman chuckled.

"You're keeping this one, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." I admitted sheepishly.

"How cute."

The other couple of judges chuckled also and I felt embarrassed. The first judge noted the goldfish in my results and walked away to tally others. Picking up my bucket of fish with the hand that didn't have the goldfish, I walked over to Raeger who smiled at me in the same endearing fashion the judges had.

"Gonna introduce me to your new friend there?"

I walked in closer and held my arm out so he could see the goldfish swimming around the large glass bottle. He smiled before he face became serious. He looked at my arm and pulled my sleeve up a little, revealing a red streak along the underside of my forearm.

"You're bleeding."

" I am?"

Looking down confirmed that I was in fact bleeding.

"I must have scraped my arm on a rock in the water. It doesn't hurt though."

"We'll clean it up when we get back."

Raeger picked up my rucksack and carried it for me as Fritz and I returned to the plaza with the other contestants. First, second and third prize went to others who'd managed to catch larger fish. First prize had actually gone to Maurice. He held up the catch proudly and his youngest daughter, Melanie, ran up to hug his leg.

As the crowd quieted down after the third place winner had been announced, the judge announced there was a fourth place winner. My name was called and I reluctantly went up to receive my ribbon be it I was still soaked.

"He had a run in with a goldfish!" Fritz explained, rousing a laugh from the crowd. "It took his lunch money and everything!"

I face palmed and smiled. The judge from earlier explained that the goldfish wasn't a high valued catch but they'd never seen someone turn one in during a tournament. It was clear she found my bottle fish to be endearing, placing the ribbon around the neck of the glass bottle he was in. There was a round of applause then the event was called to an end.

"That was fun, but I gotta go get these fish to my icebox before they start to stink." Fritz excused. "I'll see you later, Johnny! Bye Raeger."

"Bye Fritz."

The redhead went on his way, eager to put the fish that would keep him fed for a few days. Something Fritz took seriously was his dinner. He usually fished for food anyways but be it he now bad enough to sustain him for a while he was ecstatic.

"I should put these away too." I said to Raeger, holding up the bucket."It's time I head home and get dried off also."

"I promised to make you Brunch after the tournament, come with me. You can dry off at my place. We'll put the fish in the freezer for now."

"Alright. We can do that."

I followed Raeger to his house, standing behind him as he unlocked the restaurant door. He let me in and I stood unsure of what to do, seeing as water dripped to his clean tile floor. He took the bucket of fish from me and left me for a moment to go put it in the walk in freezer. He then came back and took my goldfish, holding the bottle with one hand as he took my arm with the other.

"Come on, careful." He instructed me, guiding me slowly up the stairs and holding on to my arm to ensure I didn't slip. "Head on over to the bathroom."

A trail of water was left as I made my way to the washroom as instructed. Raeger placed the goldfish down on the dining table he had outside his bedroom. He'd left my sight then came back with a mop, wiping away the water everywhere. I apologized and he shook his head, insisting it was okay.

"I'll grab you a fresh towel then you can hop in the shower, alright?"

"I just need to dry off."

"You fell in the river, trust me. You're better off cleaning up. I'll grab you some stuff to wear in the meantime and then toss your stuff in the washer."

Shutting the door I got undressed and got in the shower. Raeger came in right after, gathering my wet clothes and leaving a clean towel on the sink.

"Feel free to use whatever you want." He told me before leaving. "Take your time. No rush."

Looking around the shower I located the shampoo and washed my hair before moving on to the soap and cleaning myself off. With a handful of soap I lathered my body and washed well, stopping to inspect the cut on my arm. Being gentle, I cleaned it and winced as the cut stung from the soap. It wasn't too deep but the cut went diagonally from my wrist to a couple inches up to the underside of my forearm.

Having a bandage in mind I shut off the shower once I was done. I dried off and wrapped the towel around myself, looking at my cut then at the medicine cabinet. There were no bandages. I peeked my head out from the bathroom and called for Raeger.

"Yes?"

Raeger was coming up the stairs having just finished mopping the floors downstairs. As well as the stairs themselves. He looked at me peeking out from the bathroom and made the assumption I was looking for clothes. That wasn't what I'd been looking for just then, but I'd take it. I needed close too, very much so...

"I'll grab you something. Hold on."

Raeger opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a large white T-shirt, along with a yellow pair of boxers. He brought them over with a smile and I gingerly took them from him.

"I think yellow suits you." He informed me as I looked at the underwear I'd been given.

Having nothing other than a 'Thanks for the clothes', I closed myself in to the bathroom again. I looked over the stuff he'd given me and it was too big for me, of course. Raeger was a pretty big dude and I wasn't quite that big. At all. The shirt he'd given me fell down to my knees, enough fabric that if I bent over bare ass the shirt would hide my lack of underwear. It was almost shameful how big the shirt was on me. I briefly wondered how the boxers were supposed to fit.

I tried them on and thankfully they had a snug elastic waist. That was what saved me from having the underwear just plain fall off of me. The underwear fell very low on my hips, threatening to slip, but they stayed. The fabric was loose on my thighs and ass, a lot of slack given where the underwear should have been filled out.

Apprehensive, I opened the bathroom door. Raeger was sitting on his bed and became alert to my presence as the bathroom door cracked open. He looked me over as the door opening slowly revealed my body. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face.

"You look cute."

"Funny, I thought I looked like someone without clothes to wear."

"Your stuff is washing. We have to make do."

"I should've changed at home."

"Nonsense."

I looked away and Raeger spotted the cut on my arm.

"Oh, hey. Let me bandage that up for you before I start cooking."

"Thanks,I actually meant to ask you for a bandage."

"Come here."

To my mild surprise, Raeger pulled a first aid kit from his bedside table. When I walked over he had me sit on the bed. Opening a small tube of antibiotic cream, he dabbed some on to my cut. I winced but he held my wrist firmly, making sure to cover the whole affected area. A roll of bandage was loosely wrapped around my wrist and lower forearm and he tore off the excess. The bandage tape was set in place.

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself. I could work for Marion"

"Stick to your day job." I suggested, eyeing the bandage. "I think cooking is your calling."

"I'll have to agree with you there. Speaking of cooking I think it's time I get to that. So what do you prefer? Waffles or French toast? Pancakes or Crepes?"

At a lost because it all sounded good and was basically just the same stuff cooked differently, I shrugged.

"Waffles? I don't mind, whatever you want to make."

"I'm aiming to please you."

"… you really don't have to do all this."

"I want to."

Raeger took my wrist and raised it to his lips where he pressed a kiss. I watched him in silence, holding my breath as blue eyes turned up on me. Slowly he raised his face to hover above mine. He looked like he was contemplating something but closed the gap between us. His mouth came down upon mine and he brought his fingers to twine in my wet blonde hair.

I relaxed in to kiss, comforted by the knowledge we were locked in Raeger's restaurant. It was his day off and he was much more careful about locking his front door. It was still new, kissing him. But I went with it. Raeger was who I'd secretly drooled over for a while, within the shelter of my closet. Now that I could openly explore my interest in him and had gotten over the shock of discovering he was mutually interested, I decided to go with it.

It was a dry kiss to start, our lips only touching as he combed back my wet hair. Softly his hand moved from my wrist to touch my chin, pressing down gently to coax my mouth open. My lips parted and he kissed me a moment longer before pulling away.

"I'm going to start cooking. You're welcome to stay up here and watch T.V if you want. I won't be long."

I was a tad disappointed when Raeger ended the kiss so soon but I accepted the T.V remote from him before he left to make us some food. Turning on the T.V, I clicked through the channels and stopped to watch the weather. According to the report it would rain in the early evening. I was relieved, glad that I could cross watering the crops off my chores. The humidity was going to go up though, that made me grimace.

"Great..."

Changing the channel again, I wound up on watching the public broadcast for Oak Tree. The fireworks were coming up in a couple weeks, apparently. I made a note to myself to set aside some money to donate. Following the announcement an educational bit was given on how fireworks were made. Fascinated by the chemistry of it, I sat on Raeger's bed with my legs crossed.

When the short segment ended I shut off the T.V and went downstairs to check on Raeger in the kitchen. When I made it down I was shocked to see that not only had he made waffles, he had made omelets, home fries and fresh juice. He stood at the sink with fruit that he planned to arrange in a bowl.

"Hey, I was about to bring this stuff up. You can head on up and get comfortable at the table."

"I came down to check on you. Do you want help bringing stuff up?"

"Here, you take this bowl of fruit and the juice. I'll get everything else. "

Walking ahead of Raeger I carried what I was given as he trailed behind me on the stairs with the food expertly balanced in his arms. He set the table after moving my goldfish and encouraged me to help myself. I served myself a plate and thanked Raeger. I originally hadn't been enthused with Raeger feeling the need to cook for me again but now that I had the food in front of me I wasn't complaining in the least.

"This looks really good, Raeger."

"I aim to please, believe me."

Piercing his waffle with a fork, Raeger smiled and began cutting off a piece. He placed it in his mouth and chewed, winking at me. I cleared my throat and unconsciously tugged at the hem of the oversized shirt I was wearing.

Eating went well and by the time I'd made it through two waffles, some omelet and a taste of home fries I was pretty satisfied. To finish off the meal I plucked a piece of fruit from the bowl Raeger had me set out on the table. I debated between an orange and a banana, choosing the banana because I honestly didn't feel like dealing with the orange peel.

Peeling the banana in a few easy strokes, I placed the yellow peel down on as Raeger had begun going down stairs with the dirty dishes. I had a mouthful of banana when he came back and bit off the piece as he stopped to look at me.

"I just moved your stuff to the dryer while I was down there. It should be dry in a bit."

"Thank you." I answered back, holding a hand over my mouth since I had food in it.

I took another bite of the banana and swept my bangs back to keep them off my forehead. Raeger resumed his seat across from me, waiting for me to finish. Thoughtfully he reminded me that the fireworks were coming up soon. Recalling I'd just seen that announcement on T.V, I told him.

" I just saw that on the T.V. There are a few events coming up this season." I said, listing them off.

"You missed one."

Having sworn I remembered all the events, I shook my head slowly. Raeger nodded his head, amused.

"My birthday is coming up" He explained to me. "I consider that an event."

"I guess that is an event. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just be sure to visit me."

Of course I promised to see Raeger on his birthday. I wanted to. I had to think of something to give him that day and unfortunately for me I had only four days... I'd figure something out. As I finished my banana Raeger stood from his seat and came over, picking me up from mine. Confused, I asked what he was doing.

"Picking up where we left off before I had to cook."


End file.
